Silver Mission
by Captain Crossover
Summary: Veteran Ranger Zhane enlists the help of other Silver Rangers to face an even greater enemy.
1. Urgent Message

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does.

* * *

 _The Morphing Grid... An eternal tale of swords and souls that has spread throughout the universe under its many guises. Transcending space and time, determined to rekindle the spirit of hope within each of us…_

* * *

"URGENT MESSAGE"

Morning; Somewhere in San Angeles. . . .

Tyzonn got the SHARC Jet prepped and airborne in record time. He took the sleek jet suborbital, shooting almost straight up once he cleared the open hangar bay of Hartford Mansion, arcing north by west as he cleared the atmosphere along a flight plan and at a speed that would bring him to his destination in a barely a quarter of an hour.

The Overdrive Jet was the brainchild of Andrew Hartford. A gleaming black aircraft capable of great speed in the air as well as on the water, and is the primary mode of transportation for the Overdrive Rangers. It took some convincing on Tyzonn's part, but with Mr. Hartford's permission, he borrowed the Jet for a very special assignment. And this assignment didn't even come from Hartford.

This mission was slightly different from the norm. He wasn't tracking buried treasure, lost civilizations or ancient artifacts. He was tracking down other Silver Rangers.

Either way, no one was better at tracking than an Overdrive Ranger, Tyzonn thought to himself with a smirk. Bringing his Mercury Morpher into view, he reconfigured the sensory program to source out silver energy signatures, instead of jewel signatures. A small adjustment that would buy him some time, on foot.

This special assignment came to him last night, when he received an urgent message on his morpher. To his growing excitement, the sender identified himself as Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger. Tyzonn never met the guy before, but from his point of view, he was Legendary.

Starry-eyed, Tyzonn remembered way back when the Space Rangers saved the entire universe from Dark Specter's clutches. The interstellar invasion painted the darkest hour for the entire universe. Tyzonn's homeworld of Mercuria was one of several that were left to the mercy of Astronema's forces. Images of that dark day flashed unbidden around his mind's eye.

Scores of her Velocifighters had streaked through the vast velvety darkness of space, like vengeful vultures. They filled the skies of Mercuria with thunder and fury. Explosions bloomed and erupted in hellish mushrooms all over the Mercurian homeworld. Natives were sent spiraling into the air like toys thrown from a sandbox.

The dark forces were everywhere and they were relentless.

But there was hope for the world and for the entire universe. The Space Rangers had made a name for themselves across the cosmos for warding off those Velocifighters. Joined in a fearless fighting force with the Rebels, they fought strong and wouldn't let up.

Rebellions were built on hope. If it wasn't for their combined courage, there would have been no telling where his people would have wound up.

Going back to Zhane's message, an agent of Astronema's army had surfaced. Could be Ecliptor or Darkonda or Zedd. Who this baddie is or whatever his deal maybe could be anyone's guess.

Ty didn't know a lot about Astronema or the United Alliance of Evil, nor did he pretend to. All he knew for certain was that this new threat was absolute and it decided the fate of every Silver Ranger.

Hence his assignment: to assemble the silvers and deliver them to a predetermined rendezvous point, Angel Grove. It sounded simple enough for the Mercurian and will waste no time in carrying it out. He was determined to help Zhane, or at least as much as he possibly could.

The jet's airframe shuddered slightly, banishing Ty's thoughts of Mercuria from his mind, and jolting him back to the helm.

Leaning over the control panel, he disengaged the autopilot, shifting to manual flight mode. He stared out the canopy window and glanced around at the scenery around the jet.

Miles below, amidst the hills, he could see the nearby outline of a highway and the green treetops and rocks. Houses dotted the landscape here and there. The cityscape had spread beneath the jet. Looming large on the left-hand side was an immense sign that said, WELCOME TO HARWOOD COUNTY.

With that, Ty took the Jet down quickly, almost in a straight dive, dropping to just forty feet over the water and skimming along in silent mode. . . .

NEXT CHAPTER: "EVIL SHOWS ITS STRENGTH"

Please review.


	2. Evil Shows Its Strength

"EVIL SHOWS ITS STRENGTH"

Wisps of fog carpets the floor of a gloomy room deep in the bowels of Secret City. Stationed along the curving perimeter were Quantron guards, each gleaming silver. Clad in full techno armor, masked in cold curving helmets. Q-Blades held high against their chests as they stood stiffly around the room.

This cavernous room was dark and fittingly gloomy, and quiet except for the faint echo of cheering from the huge crowd of Quantron spectators gathered in the arena stands beyond. It was a vast coliseum and a sea of silver domed heads glimmered in the stands. The robotic mumbling forms into a nightmarish cacophony that filled the central arena.

A bell sounds in the central arena. Blue and green lights flash, driving music plays. Two combatants close on each other, circling. The two were Quantron warriors, Q-Blades raised. They engage each other in a flurry of kicks, swipes, feints and dodges. They put up a good fight. The crowd reacts, some with cheers, others with boos.

This was the Q-Blade competition, a test of strength and agility for Quantron warriors. The objective was to knock out and eliminate your opponent respectively. The victor would be worthy enough to serve in the Quantron army.

Seated on cold throne overlooking the vast, circular stadium was Psycho Silver. He was an evil being, clad in a glistening silver suit, with a silver helmet masking his twisted nature. Through warped visored eyes, he observed the combatants who fought for his dark amusement. From the deference shown him by the other beings in the chamber of command, it was clear that he was their lord and master. His black visor glinted as he let himself reflect on the path that brought him here.

Psycho Silver was an accident manifested by Astronema's Satellasers. Because of that, he was never accepted by the core five Psychos. They regarded him as an inferior replica, instead of as a true member of their clan. Sibling rivalry ignited and fueled Psycho Silver to prove his worth to Astronema. To prove that he was the strongest Psycho Ranger to ever serve under her command. Programmed with the tactics of the Space Rangers, he realized that he could prove his worth training foot soldiers than risking his own life on Astronema's front lines.

He may be a Psycho, but he wasn't stupid.

Stationed in Astronema's Secret City, he served as a combat instructor for her ground troops. Training scores of Quantron warriors in deadly Q-Blade maneuvers before deploying them as foot soldiers for her dark army. In mindset, he was similar to Taskmaster from the Marvel Universe, using his powers for personal gain.

In the months that followed, he formed a relationship of dependency with the Quantron faction. He became their strength, their spine. If Astronema would have disposed with him, her evil faction would have failed her on the front lines. And Astronema held zero tolerance for failure.

Psycho Silver had earned her attention.

As the core five Psychos frequently disobeyed orders, Psycho Silver remained a pawn on her chessboard, moving forward, one square at a time. Cracks of distrust had deepened between the five Psychos. One by one, they failed her on the front lines. And soon, the United Alliance of Evil met theirs by the might of Zordon. When Astronema was washed away in Zordon's light, her absence left a power vacuum in Secret City.

Rallying the units of ground troops, Psycho Silver seized control of the city without hesitation. Confident in the fact, that not a single foot soldier would dare challenge the Q-Blade Master. His first act as ruler was erecting a vast Coliseum in the heart of the city. A place where subordinates will be forced to gaze up at his throne in awe, and be reminded of where their station was.

Relying on others was a sign of weakness in Secret City. The throne was a tribute to his strength. A reminder of his struggle to the very top. He was no longer a pawn, but a Lord. In this power structure, he made the demands and his foot soldiers carried them out. All of them, loyal. As loyal as fear could make them. He became their strength, their spine, and their tactical mind. No other Psycho Ranger had absorbed this air of power before.

He was a new Legend. And this was his Legacy of Power.

Astronema would have been proud.

Psycho Silver felt the glory of his triumph over his inferior siblings almost as a tangible thing, a shower of pleasure that rinsed him and filled him with a warm glow. His chessboard was beginning to look like a one-sided war against his enemies. He had most of his pawns in position. But still, his enemies were legion and were bound by the Morphing Grid. It was their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. The proven warrior leaned back in his throne and steepled his fingers as he considered his next move.

The wall at the opposite end of the room slid open, and Broodwing just stood there, quite dramatic in his cape and uniform, his bat-like face visible inside his glass jar helmet. Broodwing was a big-time arms dealer who built a staunch reputation on the Planet Onyx. His illegal shipping operations were quite extensive, among the largest in the galaxy. Approaching Psycho Silver, he offered a military bow.

"You summoned me." he said wearing a sharklike smile.

"The Power of Sixth." answered the Psycho Ranger. "The Super Mega Force Silver Ranger has it and I want it. I will have my chance to acquire the Golden Battilizer and with it, the morphing energies of all Sixth Rangers."

"Clever," Broodwing nodded. "Further strengthening your connection to the Morphing Grid. In a moment's breath, you'll reach your full potential."

"Precisely," Psycho Silver said, clenching a fist. "The Golden Batilizer holds much power. And that power will be mine."

He was pacing the chamber, his hands clasped behind his back, his dark cloak swirling as he turned. "Power only respects power, Psycho Silver you know that." contested Broodwing. "Your Q-Blades won't hold much against a Mega Force Blaster. If you wish to acquire the Power of Sixth, then you'll must provide a decent challenge."

"Hence why I called you here, arms dealer. What have you brought for me?"

With a snap of the cloak, Broodwing revealed what looked to be Astronema's DataCards. They glimmered in the light. "Merchandise," he told him. "Each item sold separately."

Far off in the distance, spying from the arena stands was a curious Quantron soldier. His posture was different from the others. Abandoning subtlety, this armored foot soldier removed his shiny helmet to reveal the face of: Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger.

These days, he was now known as Commander Zhane of Rebel Intelligence.

Over the years, Zhane had become comfortable, had grown into the skin of a Rebel Commander. No longer was he the intense and impulsive fighter under the supervision of Commander Kinwon. Now, he was a seasoned leader.

The Rebel Defense Force was, in many ways, similar to the Galactic Space Alliance. They are based out of a human colony world, orbiting a distant star. Their guiding purpose was to safeguard the Kerova System from the darkest corners of the galaxy. The brave men and women were tasked with finding evil at its source and attacking it before it spreads.

Commander Zhane was a pleasant-looking, clean-shaven man. His face framed by attractive peroxide hair. His silvery eyes twinkled and shone when he was happy and flashed when he was angry. Right now, they were flashing like warning beacons. The veteran Ranger knew all too well the destructive capabilities of the Psycho Rangers. He could only imagine the collateral damage that could be wrought if more Power fell into their hands.

He now realized that the threat they were facing was far too great for the Rebel Defense Force to handle. A sign of a great leader is knowing when not to sacrifice the lives of his men. He needed to call in a response team. Secret City is a planetary problem and she be handled by planetary Rangers. If Psycho Silver wants the Power of Sixth, Zhane will bring it to him.

"Silver Ranger, you're brave discovery will be your undoing!" Psycho Silver's voice echoed commandingly through the arena. "Quantrons, GET HIM!"

All around him, Quantron warriors exploded into action. Q-Blades in hands, they gave chase to Zhane.

Vastly outnumbered, Zhane turned and fled as expected. Quantrons hot on his heels. He drew out his Digimorpher and held it up to his chin. "Silver Cycle, on-line!"

In the distance, there was a flash of light a split second before heard the hum of a silver speedy motorcycle. Its drives flaring blue, it cut a clean line through the air like a guided missile. Hugging the ground, it arrowed for its rider.

Quantron armor shed from his body, he fought to lengthen his stride. With every breath, Quantrons gain on him. Digimorpher in hand, he popped it open and punched in M-E-G-A. Silver light flashed and his body was engulfed in a gleaming silver suit, with a silver helmet masking his face. Reflected in the shine of his visor was the Silver Cycle that came roaring in to save him.

Heart pounding, Zhane felt his legs turn to rubber.

It was now or never.

Silver Ranger leapt into the air, doing a somersault trusting his vehicle to catch his fall. His trust was well earned when he saddled the Silver Cycle with gloved hands on handlebars. Turbojets gushed power, sending Silver Ranger angling up above the gleaming Coliseum like a burning morning star. Psycho Silver shrieked in anger as the Quantrons gave up their run, watching as the Silver Ranger streaked far away into the distance. With a flicker of light, he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Several hours later . . .

Amidst the teen chaos that marked the end of the day at Harwood County High, Orion stood at his locker and spun the combination. As usual, his locker was stuck. With a punch, it popped open like a jack-in-the-box. His best friend, Emma Goodall, was waving to him from the other side of the crowded hallway.

"What's up?" Orion asked, when Emma had dodged her way through the teeming masses.

Emma held up the thick textbook she was carrying. "Definitely not my grade in history." How about we head over to Ernie's and study for the quiz? If you can get chapter ten through my head, the vanilla milkshakes are on me."

Orion closed his locker and shot Emma a bemused look. "You might want to bone up on chapters one through nine first. And maybe cut down a little on the vanilla intake."

They reached the doors and stepped out to the afternoon sunshine.

"Excuse me, Orion?" came a voice from in the distance.

Turning, he saw a man with white hair strode up to him. He wore a black uniform lined in silver and tagged with a strange "O" insignia. He had marblelike eyes and a square jaw. Even though he was humanoid, Orion could tell that the man had an otherworldly-ness to him.

"Orion, the Silver Super Mega Force Ranger?" the mystery man repeated.

Orion's eyebrows met in a frown. "How do you know who I am?"

"I'm Tyzonn, Operation Overdrive." Was his reply. He then held up his wrist showing Orion the metallic device strapped to it. "Mercury Ranger. Tracking is what I do best."

Orion's eyes went wide. It was a Mercury Morpher. "Something tells me that this isn't a social visit."

"I was sent here to recruit you for an important mission. The fate of every Silver Ranger is at stake. We kinda need your help."

Orion's frown deepened. "But I have homework."

Please Review.

NEXT CHAPTER: "SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED"


	3. Some Assembly Required

"SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED"

A building was burning fast and furious in Downtown Mariner Bay. It was an apartment house, surrounded by fire trucks, police cars and ambulances.

The doorway filled with a fire crew, bearing a hose. "Stand back, we've got her."

The fireman manning the hose shouted down the hall. "Gimme the juice."

A tiny trickle of water dribbled from the end of the hose.". . .what is this. . .?"

"The water main broke!" A voice echoed through the smoke and the firemen looked at each other. Then everyone looked at the near wall which burst into flames, mortar crumbling, studs burning, metal girders turning hot.

A yellow Humvee bursts onto the scene, and arrived on the grounds outside of the building where the frenzied firemen were trying to coax their empty hoses. "Power Rangers!" shouted the Chief. "You got here just in time!"

Everyone climbed out of the Rescue Rover, morphed and ready. "Just leave it to us!" Carter returned, motioning towards his friends. "Move it! C'mon!"

Carter leading the way, the Rangers vanished into the doorway. The fire had spread at fearful speed along the ground floor, covering the elevators and stairwells, trapping everyone who was upstairs.

The doorway and the walls of the room were starting to crack and peel with the heat. Walls and doors were hot to the touch.

They sprinted across burning corridors, through smoldering passageways, leaping up staircases. Justin kept the pace up from back of the pack.

They heard screams, cries for help all around. Oily, black smoke obscuring the fire exit doors from view. From above Carter heard timbers starting to break and screams from seemed far away.

Carter shouted over the "comms", the Rangers' communication network. "All right, guys, double-time!"

The team nodded and split up, just like they practiced on the training grounds. Fire and debris rained down on them as they darted through the hallways. Half the team smothered the flames, while the other half tended to the injured.

"EUUAAAGH!" Joel kicked open a fire exit door, offering a way out. "C'mon, this way!" he bellowed, and he stepped aside to let the survivors through. "HURRY!" Civilians continued emerging out of the fire exit, relief in their faces and gratitude on their lips.

Sprinting up to the third floor, Ryan leapt to one side as a chunk of the ceiling, blazing furiously, fell right where he'd been standing. His leap carried him to another apartment door still closed. Suddenly he heard crying from within.

Titanium Ranger kicked the door open with some boot force and it splintered like a rifle shot. He ran in with noted alarm that smoke was staring to fill the apartment unit.

"Is there anyone in here?" he shouted, his voice competing with the ferocious roar of the flames.

Ryan braved forward and found a young girl half-conscious on the floor of the building, shoes melting. Soot blackened her face. He scooped the youth into his arms and hauled her outside to the emergency medical unit in double-time. Where Dana stood by with paramedics and carefully loaded her onto a stretcher.

"Hang on," Dana said, tending to her injured. "You're gonna be okay."

Fire and rescue unites were already converging on the scene from every direction, continuing any sort of effective pursuit of a forlorn hope. Around the buildings, firefighters were unsnaking hoses and readying their protective gear preparatory to searching the interior.

The Seven Rangers race to escape the building before it was fully destroyed.

The Rangers all gathered up, winded, but victorious.

"Oh, man. That was close." Ryan breathed, the others all nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it." Joel said.

"Great job, guys!" Carter said, clapping Justin on the shoulder.

Ryan looked up and saw the SHARC Jet. "What in the world?"

In due time, Ryan was a mile high and miles removed from Mariner Bay, slipping into the stratosphere at a speed that would carry him to Angel Grove in a quarter hour, tops. The passenger compartment was inhabited by some of the most powerful beings to ever defend the Earth. They were Silver Rangers, past and present. There was Orion from Harwood County; Merrick Baliton from Turtle Cove; Ryan Mitchell from Mariner Bay, Zenowing from Amber Beach; and Tyzon, piloting the SHARC Jet from San Angeles. There was six of them so far, resplendent in their colorful uniforms and jackets.

They reached their intended rendezvous point: the abandoned warehouse district. As soon as the wheels touched down, the rear hatch opened and Tyzonn dropped the boarding ramp. The Silvers made their way down the ramp and into the autumn breeze of Angel Grove.

Lead by Tyzonn, they headed at a fast walk up the deserted streets of the warehouse district. It wasn't long until they spotted something out of the ordinary: a timeship.

A woman strode up to the group, she wore a high-collared uniform. The shoulders were tagged with a crisp "SPD" insignia. She carried herself in way that made Ryan think, officer of the law. "I've secured the perimeter," she approached Tyzonn. "But I don't think I can hold it much longer."

Tyzonn faced the group. "Guys, I want you to meet Antonia, SPD Nova Ranger."

"Just call me Toni." She said with a wink.

"And this is Gemma, Ranger Operator Series Silver." She announced, gesturing to the right of her Timeship. The passenger-side door swung open as an Asian woman climbed out. Her uniform was form-fitting, akin to spandex, a black pants-and-jacket combo. It was trimmed in silver.

She stepped forward, and shook their hands. "It's great to meet all of you."

"Gemma, it's nice of you to come out all the way from Corinth."

"Rangers, better late than never!" came a strident voice from behind.

The assembled heroes turned to see a man standing in the mouth of the alleyway, clad in his Regulation Megaship Uniform. Orion's face began to light up when he recognized the Kerovan immediately.

"You're Zhane, the Silver Space Power Ranger!" exclaimed Orion. "It's an honor to meet you."

Zhane stepped further into the alleyway and stood beside Toni.

"Likewise," Zhane smiled enigmatically. "Thank you guys for convening on such short notice."

"So what's the situation?" Tyzonn asked bluntly, getting right to the point. "You're call sounded urgent."

"Maybe this isn't the best place." suggested Zhane. "Come, I'll guide you to our secure location."

Turning around, Zhane looked up at the sign hanging over the entrance to the INET Factory. From the outside, it looked like an abandoned building tucked away amid vacant lots beneath the Angel Grove freeway. INET was a factory that has been out business for almost twenty years.

The Space Rangers decided to use the abandoned factory was camouflage.

A large haps and padlock held the big double doors closed, but the lock hung open, chipped as if recently fought and defeated. Zhane pushed open the doors and walked in, revealing a black maw of a near empty factory to his followers.

The group said nothing as they made their way down the aisle. Most of the boxes had been trashed in various corners, leaving a large open space leading to the back. Little did they know that there was something else behind the facade.

Zhane led the group to a well-concealed sensor panel in the wall and stopped. The hidden Megalift doors opened silently, and the team piled inside the lift car. It was a clever setup for their base. Zhane thumbed a control and the lift car dropped like a rock down the Megalift shaft.

What waited for them at the bottom of their tall descent?

NEXT CHAPTER: "THE BACK UP BASE"


	4. The Back Up Base

"THE BACK UP BASE"

Northwest of Angel Grove, far beneath the surface of the abandon warehouse district, a vast underground complex lay buried, far bigger than the Power Chamber. Its corridors were as empty as those above as the Megalift doors parted and the heroes started across the polished floor. Zhane lead them down a gleaming corridor, through a series of twists and turns that opened suddenly into a huge hemispherical chamber.

The textured walls glowed with an unseen light source, illuminating passageways from vast complex. These spare passageways lead to the state-of-the-art command center, a weapons bay, a hangar bay, a set of Megalifts back towards the rear and two emergency doors on each side.

Toni looked around the the softly lit room and wondered where in the galaxy she was: "Where are we exactly?"

"You're among friends," answered Zhane easily as he gestured to someone waiting for them.

Suddenly, a heroic figure emerged in the passageway. His body was sheathed in a shimmering black suit, with a black helmet masking his face. Through his tinted visor, he saw the Silvers make their way towards him.

This being introduced himself as the Phantom Ranger. He was man of secret purpose, bearing the weight of the world on his narrow shoulders. He stood by the Space Rangers as a faithful ally in fighting and defeating evil threats to Earth. In the years that followed, he became more of a myth than a Legend to the newer Ranger teams. People have to have seen him to believe that he existed. To him, it felt like yesterday when he fought side by side with the Space Rangers, warding off Astronema's attacking forces.

"Welcome to the Phantom Chamber, my home away from home." He said as he bowed his helmeted head. "I have activated the cloaking system. As long as you remain here, you're energy signatures will remain cloaked from Psycho Silver's detection."

Merrick threw a sideways glance at Zhane. The name Psycho Silver wasn't ringing any bells at all: "Psycho Silver, whuzzat?"

Zhane seemed hesitant for a moment as if he was thinking about his answer. "Everything you are, except he's the exact opposite and twice as powerful." and then added: "Let us proceed, for there is a urgent matter that demands our attention."

The Kerovan turned and headed straight for the command center. The assembled exchanged worried glances with one another and then followed on his heels.

A fellowship between the Space Rangers and the Phantom Ranger brought forth the _Phantom Chamber_. Its original purpose was to safeguard Angel Grove in the event that the Astro Megaship was ever commandeered by evil forces. Its proof that no matter where they go in space or how long it takes, their hearts will always be tied to Earth.

Upon its completion, Phantom Ranger was assigned a caretaker role to the Phantom Chamber. In the spirit of Alpha 5, he sought to the day-to-day maintenance of its inner workings. At this moment, its massive confines served as a sanctum for Zhane and his Rebels.

The door to the command center slid open and the assembled stepped inside its spacious confines. Letting their gaze sweep across the curving room, they beheld all of its harmony.

The command center was the nerve center to the Phantom Chamber and it showed. The anatomy of the large, circular room was very reminiscent to the Bridge of the Astro Megaship.

Dominating the far wall before them was an immense viewing screen. Running along the interior walls were an array of command posts that marked their gleaming stations: sensors, communications, tactical systems, computer system etc.

And central to the entire room was a large round table. Lighted control panels lined the sides. Outfitted with the same digital technology found in the SimuDeck of the Astro Megaship, its purpose was to provide various readouts and tactical projections. This saucer-like device was christened the _SimuTable_.

Around the room, the control panels came fully on-line and up to speed, making their presence known with a deep and resonant hum that gradually increased in intensity. Hearing that hum, the group stepped down into the light of the control panels.

"Let's get started." ordered the Phantom Ranger as he crossed the room in giant strides. Reaching the primary command console, he leaned over it and uploaded a visual to the main viewing screen.

A silver warrior flashed to life on the screen before their eyes. For them, it was like gazing into a shattered mirror: Arching from his brow were a pair of jagged horns, darkened eyes of a predatory flashed from underneath met over an open mouth permanently curved in a metallic grin.

He stood poised, clad from head to toe, in pearlescent combat armor. Powerful arms and legs shot out from his body. Striking a fierce pose, he shimmered like a mirage in the desert.

Zhane stepped to the viewing screen and stood in front of the assembled. "This is our target codenamed: Psycho Silver," began the commander. "He belongs to a clan of energy absorbers called the Psycho Rangers. Together, they fought like clockwork. Each Psycho sought after their Space Ranger counterpart of the same color."

Ryan Mitchell cleared his throat. "Didn't the Space Rangers destroy the Psychos years ago?"

"Largely true," Zhane acknowledged him. "We destroyed the core five Psychos. But the Sixth Psycho somehow manage to slip beneath our radar." The Kerovan then grimaced when a small pang of guilt tugged at him. "There are whispers that he's been hiding all of these years. Amassing evil forces right beneath our noses, in Secret City."

Merrick made a thoughtful sound. "Lemme guess: he wants to exact his revenge for his fallen comrades?"

"He couldn't care less." Zhane replied. "He seeks Power and he sees it in Orion's Golden Battilizer: the Super Mega Force Gold mode."

"The Power of Sixth," Orion blurted out. "He'll be able to tap into the morphing energies of all Sixth Rangers. It all makes sense now."

To spread further enlightenment, Phantom Ranger hurried over to the glowing command post marked: Computer System.

"DECA," he said aloud to the command post, which was linked to a voice-activated comm system. "Display trouble map of Secret City."

A warbling tone sounded from the gleaming console. The living supercomputer responded instantly. "Acknowledged. Initializing trouble map of Secret City."

On the main viewing screen, Psycho Silver de-rezzed and was replaced by a bird's-eye view of Secret City. It appeared to be submerged deep beneath the Angel Grove sea. A computer generated grid assembled itself over the city. The image flashed up before them, to reveal a multihued street grid woven through a canyon of sleek structures.

The Rebel Commander called for scanning to be initiated and, in a moment, the street grid was highlighting a threat located in the downtown sector. This highlighted area began strobing with encouragement.

With additional keystrokes, Phantom Ranger refined the grid view for closer inspection. On the viewing screen, Secret City seemed to swell and expand as the image was magnified to better show the highlighted area: Centrally located to the city was a grand coliseum. It was dwarfed by the towering buildings about it. The magnified image was superimposed with lesser display windows, allowing various views of the magnificent structure. It was pretty obvious that the place was crawling with Quantron warriors.

A few lines of text informed them that it was called the Central Coliseum.

The assembled stepped closer to get a proper look. When Orion and Zenowing stepped up to the glowing screen, Ryan was already studying it with growing concern.

Toni frowned, her gaze traveled over specific sections of the complex, seeking details that might not have been immediately apparent at first sight. The SPD cadet was acutely aware of the bipedal thermal images within the Weapons Lab on the lower level. It indicated that their Weapons Lab was operating at full efficiency. They must be building up something. Something big.

Her eyes darting back and forth over the map, she noticed something: A thermal image in the shape of a humanoid bat. "Broodwing." she said, as she smashed a fist into her open palm.

Zhane cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's a Broodwing?"

"An escapee from SPD Penitentiary." answered the SPD Officer. "He was serving a life sentence for smuggling weapons to the Troobian Empire."

Zhane went on: "Interesting you say that. I've managed to download a wellspring of data from the Secret City mainframe." The commander made a gesture. "And upon analysis, DECA isolated five unusual weapon signatures from the data flow."

In response, Gemma gave a vague shrug to her shoulders. Not even sure what was meant by that. "Unusual, how?"

Ryan frowned, turning that same query over in his mind, wondering the same thing. Then his wet eyes widened as huge pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place for him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he recognized the truth staring back at him.

Squaring his jaw, his deep blue gaze flashed with caution. "He's forming a Team Blaster." Ryan said tensely. His tone drew curious stares from the others. "A weapon more powerful than ever before."

From his words, a shockwave of silence rolled about the attentive audience.

Zhane looked over to him, and their eyes met in agreement. Both men were thinking on the same wavelength.

To confirm what they already knew, Phantom Ranger walked over to the SimuTable. His hands a blur as he keyed in data for a hologram and one appeared into the air above it. The blaze of light revealed a Team Blaster assembly. "Begin simulation."

Interior lights had dimmed around the command center as the assembled gathered around the lighted display that shimmered distinctly.

They witnessed five Psycho Weapons - the _Psycho Sword_ , _Psycho Rod_ , _Psycho Axe_ , _Psycho Sling_ , and _Psycho Bow_ – pull themselves together in jigsaw formation, and morphed into a massive supergun before their eyes.

The supergun rotated into the air above the gleaming table. Throwing off wisps of blue haze across the gloomy room. It was pretty exotic-looking hardware to most of the attentive group. And right below it, streams of data scrolled across a lesser display screen.

"It's looks worse than I feared," Ryan said quietly.

"And then some," Zhane gestured toward the simulation. "When combined, all five Psycho Weapons will form a Team Blaster called the _Psycho Blaster_." He gestured towards the streams of data. "Judging from its specs, it's much akin to the Mega Force Blaster, but twice as powerful."

Orion's heart skipped a beat.

" _Twice_ as powerful?" Eyes reflected with sudden fear, the teen struck a stance, "You mean the combined firepower of ten Power Weapons?"

"I'm afraid so."

Orion's eyes went wide and unfocused, his stomach in knots.

The blaze of light shivered and the shimmering supergun swirled into the SimuTable below and disappeared from view. The interior lights had restored brightness into the command center.

Faces darkened around the command center as the assembled stood in silence. The soft humming of command posts were more pronounced than ever.

There was a palpable air of anxiety to the room, and sensing it Zhane heaved an impatient sigh. "It's time to state the obvious," he finally said, cutting the ensuing silence. "This is a very dangerous mission, even by Ranger standards. Psycho Silver is a force of evil that will stop at nothing to hunt us down, one by one, and feed on our energies."

The Kerovan clenched his jaw and then went on. "Bottom line is: we cannot afford to let him get the drop on us."

"The commander's right," Phantom Ranger stepped up alongside Zhane. "He'll vaporize every remaining Ranger on Earth, leaving humanity vulnerable to his malevolent forces. Everything you value—everyone you love is under threat."

"All the more reason to bring the fight to him," said Orion, who had enough. He crossed his arms slowly over his chest. "We get him before he gets us."

Tyzonn offered up an agreeable nod. "Orion's right, there's never gonna be a better time."

"Aye," Merrick spoke up with a swelled chest. "Animarian Warriors never shy away from battle."

Toni straightened beside him, her eyes twinkle and shone with determination. "Neither does an officer of the SPD." Her chin came up. "You can count on us, sir."

Working up his nerve, Ryan stepped forward, a determined look darkened his face. "We're here to fight by your side. No matter the risk."

Gemma gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, threaded her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, why not. I could use the workout."

Zenowing stepped further into the group, brimming with pride. "Psycho Silver may have a Psycho Blaster, but together, we are more." He acknowledged, rounding out the group.

Zhane's heart swelled as he felt wisps of hope soar into the room. The Kerovan's countenance was serious, but his silvery eyes hinted at a smile from within. "Then it's settled," He said, then lifted a corner of his mouth. "Gather your Morphers and prepare to move out."

"Right!" came a chorus in return.

"I'll preflight the SHARC Jet, at once." Tyzonn announced. The Mercurian turned to leave the room, but Zhane rested a firm hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

Turning, Tyzonn's forehead creased as he frowned at Zhane. "But you said it yourself: Secret City is located beneath the sea," Tyzonn pointed out. "How else are we supposed get down there to stop him?"

Zhane nodded his head a little bit at that. "According to Andros, there are underwater tunnels directly beneath Secret City. We can surprise 'em from there." He said with confidence. "Its rough terrain, but I happened to have something that will see us safely through."

With that, the Rebel Commander moved to a thick metal door that guarded an adjacent chamber. He punched in an access code into a keypad mounted next to the door and the security barrier rolled upward exposing the massive hangar beyond.

The assembled gasped speechlessly at the sight of a six-wheeled, all-terrain vehicle on the runway. The armored hull was covered in a silver and gold paint scheme, from front end to back end, done in the classic design of the _Mega Winger_. Squat and angular was the main body, with an offset cockpit secured within an armored module.

From the heart of his squad, Tyzonn shook his head in startled amazement: "What is that?"

"Our way in," remarked the Kerovan, turning to the group in a roguish smile. "I present to you the _Megatank Mark II._ " He acknowledged the armored vehicle. "Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35—she is the finest tank in the galaxy."

Zhane was overcome by a wave of nostalgia like a man regaining his childhood toy. The Mark II was the variant model to the original Megatank that was built by Andros, the Red Space Ranger. This flag model has since undergone some radical modifications from the combined efforts of both the Space Rangers and the Phantom Ranger.

Unlike its predecessor, the Mark II featured a Mega Accelerator, a propulsion system adopted over from the Astro Megaship. In addition to its faster-than-light speeds, its armored hull has gained high marks for withstanding enemy fire from Velocifighters. Because of these innovations, Commander Zhane had reserved the Mark II for very dangerous missions.

Technicians in headsets and orange jumpsuits were swarming around her like worker ants, preparing her for imminent departure. In their well-oiled routine, they were putting on quite a show. Barking instructions to one another, calling for tools to be handed up, they moved with frantic grace.

Once the finishing touches were made, the mental countdown had started. Flashing a thumbs-up, the techs had carted away in a personnel carrier in seconds.

An announcement came booming over the loudspeakers, resounding across the hangar spaces: "Five minutes to departure. All hands please clear the area. I repeat, clear the area. . ."

Side by side, the Silvers marched valiantly toward the mobile unit. Wet eyes beaming with hubris. When they approached the awaiting vehicle, a side door rolled open exactly on cue, welcoming them all inside. Climbing aboard, they took to their seats and strapped themselves in.

When the side door rolled shut, interior lights dampened overhead, bringing their glistening faces into sharp relief.

From where he was seated, Merrick offered a silent prayer to Animus, Eternal Lord of the Wild zords, asking for the power to protect them. He then steeled himself for what he knew would be a wild, and bumpy ride. This fabled warrior trusted Zhane wholeheartedly, just not state-of-the-art technology.

Inside the cockpit module, Zhane plopped down into the cockpit seat and faced the instrument bank. He started flicking a series of switches on the instrument panels, preparing the engines for firing. Leaning over the navigation computer, he ran an abbreviated pre-launch checklist on all navigational systems.

The engines were activated, power and sound building. Instruments shunted commands. Screens reported conditions.

As always, the Mark II was fueled, armed and ready to go.

"This is Commander Zhane of Rebel Intelligence," The Kerovan announced over the open com net. "All systems on-line and we are go for a launch."

"The launch gate is now open," command center radioed back to him. "You are cleared for launch, Commander."

"Roger that." he said, his face lit by his screens.

The sound of the countdown Klaxons lent an eerie soundtrack to the scene.

Zhane's lips curled into a small smile when he witnessed the launch gate hissed open. The mouth of a four-sided tunnel filled his entire field of vision. The sight elicited a sense of adventure for the Space Ranger. Brimming with anticipation, the Kerovan held a firm hand at the controls, urging his body to relax.

He inhaled deeply, as though steeling himself for the daunting mission that lied ahead.

He eyed a worn photograph taped to the edge of the high viewport. Zhane gently brushed his fingers against it. Karone frozen in the picture smiled back at him. Shifting mental gears back into departure mode, he rested a hand on the shifter with renewed concentration.

The engine gave a satisfying roar as it surge into a higher gear. "Megatank, on-line!" he shouted.

Ramming his shifter, Zhane engaged the thrusters and the Mark II took off at the speed of light. In an instant the Silvers found themselves flattened against the backs of their seats. Their collective stomachs lurched as the Mark II careened onward at surging speed.

It's thrusters flared like a burning morning star.

Clearing the opened launch gate, they howled out into a dark tunnel.

Time seem to slow down once they made the jump to Hyper Rush. Suddenly, there was a dazzling burst of light. The looming mouth to the escape tunnel shimmered past them. . .

NEXT CHAPTER: "BACK TO ACTION"


End file.
